dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball United Saiyans
Dragon Ball: United Saiyan's is a Fanfic made by Matrixpretty and is the sequel to Dragon Ball: Saiyan Reunion. Chapter 1: Prolouge Our hero's Goku, Bardock, Raditz, Gohan, Nappa, Vegeta and Piccolo had defeated Frieza. They set of to Yadrat to learn a technique. They are now heading back to Earth, what awaits them? On Earth, a boy from the Future appears to them and is Vegeta's son. They will now face androids, 2 of them. Then the next 3 come and a bio-android appears and absorbs two androids and kills the other one, which causes Gohan to turn Super Saiyan 2. Gohan finally kills the Bio-Android and Goku dies. Chapter 2: Future Boy The hero's had landed back on Earth on a desert. "That was annoying." said Vegeta. The hatch opened, the only people outside, was Chi-Chi, Bulma and a purple haired boy. The team stepped out of the spaceship. "Who's the boy next you Bulma?" asked Goku. "This is Trunks, he's from the future, he knew you where comming." said Bulma. "I need to talk to you Goku, but over there." said the boy pointing to the far left. "Okay." replied Goku. Goku and the boy walked off, while others wondered why he was here. Bulma gets out an empty capsule and puts the ship inside it. "Just incase." said Bulma. "I still wonder who that kid is." said Piccolo. With Goku and the boy, they began talking. "What's your name?" asked Goku. "My name is Trunks." said the boy. "So Trunks why are you here?" asked Goku. "It's because in 3 years you will die of a disease that not even you can handle." answered Trunks. "That's unfair." replied Goku. "I know, I'll give you the medicine after." replied Trunks. "What's happening in your future?" asked Goku. "Well, in those three years 2 androids who where made by Dr.Gero will come and kill Bardock, Nappa, Vegeta and Piccolo." answered Trunks. "So it's only you and Gohan remain?" asked Goku "Yes, my mother will allow me, since it's on the fate of the world." said Trunks. "Wow, your mother must be proud of you." said Goku. "Well she does say you are strong." replied Trunks. "I know your mother, wow, who is she?" asked Goku. Trunks points to Bulma. "She's standing right over there." answered Trunks. Goku falls down embarrased. With the others they are confused on what happened. "That boy just pointed his finger and Kakarot fell down!"said Vegeta loudly. "I have a hunch he was pointing at me." said Bulma. With Goku and Trunks, Goku stands back up. "Wow Bulma's your mother!" shouted Goku. "Well, yes and my father's Vegeta." replied Trunks. "Strange family, I'd thought she'd go with Yamcha." replied Goku. "Yamcha was a little bit annoying." replied Trunks. "Trunks, I wanna test your power first." said Goku. "Alright!" shouted Trunks. Trunks and Goku both went Super Saiyan's, to both fight. With the others they are shocked that Trunks can go Super Saiyan like they can. "What, that kid can go Super Saiyan!" said Bardock shocked. "He could be any of our sons, since his from the future, but to me he looks Half Saiyan and Human." said Raditz. "I've heard all what they said." said Piccolo. "Huh?" said Everyone looking at Piccolo. With Goku and Trunks, Goku begins to punch to Trunks, but he blocks it and trips Goku. "You are strong." said Goku. "I know." replied Trunks. Trunks fired an energy blast at Goku, it had hit Goku slamming him to a wall. "Finish Buster!" shouted Trunks firing the attack at Goku. "Kamehameha!" shouted Goku firing the attack at Trunks. As the attacks collided, Goku was pushing forward, as he is stronger that Trunks. The kamehameha had hit Trunks and he had left Super Saiyan form "I need to get back somewhere, I'll see you soon." said Trunks. Trunks pulls out a capsule and puts it down, making a ship. "Bye Trunks." replied Goku. Trunks had lifted off and headed off somewhere else. Goku looks at a bottle on the floor with a note. He picks it up. "This is the antidote use it." the note said. Goku holds the antidote and heads back to the others. "Who was the boy?" asked Chi-Chi. "His name is Trunks, he is from the future." said Goku. "Wow, but why here?" asked Gohan. "In his time I die from a disease and the others all die except from him and Gohan, so we need to change the future." replied Goku. "Gohan, the only one alive." laughed Nappa. "We have 3 years to train." said Goku. Goku looks at Chi-Chi. He gives her the antidote. "Keep that safe until I need it." said Goku handing Chi-Chi the antidote. "That's good, we have three years to train." said Raditz. Chapter 3: First Year Training Gok, Bardock, Raditz and Gohan are training. Gohan lifts a punch at Goku, which Raditz blocks Gohan's attack. Bardock is charging up an attack. "This is what I call, Essential Energy Wave!" shouted Bardock firing the attack at Raditz. "Kamehameha!" shouted Goku firing the attack. Goku's Kamehameha had deflected Bardock's attack to hit in the west direction. Gohan had rushed to punch Goku in the head. Raditz kicked Bardock's leg, tripping him. Bardock had launched a punch at Raditz making a large impact and Raditz was flying. While flying Raditz had fired a barrage of energy blasts at Bardock knocking him down. Raditz had powered up and flew back to Goku. Bardock stood up, he looked at Gohan. "We need a good strategy." said Bardock. "Right behind you." replied Gohan. Bardock held Gohan in his arms an threw him at Goku. "Kamehame!-" shouted Goku interuppted. "Kamehameha this!" shouted Bardock. Bardock jumped in the air and kicked Goku in the head. Then Gohan punched Raditz. Raditz and Goku stood up and began breathing heavily. Bardock and Gohan high fived it each other. "That was great." sighed Bardock. "Dad, your powers gotten strong, you could probably break them in Super Saiyan!" shouted Gohan. "Don' get too cocky Gohan, there's all lot warriors stronger than him." replied Raditz. "Well, Kakarot has gone strong." replied Bardock. Bardock takes of his scouter, drops on the floor and smashes it by stepping on it. "Don't need theese, I can sense ki." replied Bardock. Raditz does the same as Bardock. "Well we have plenty of more training to do, so let's get to it!" shouted Gohan. "We'll get to it soon, we've been training for 5 hours." replied Goku. "Gohan, do your homework now!" shouted Chi-Chi. Gohan stands up, they look at Gohan. "You need to get going." said Goku. Gohan rushes of back home to fnish of homework. Goku, Bardock began training without Gohan, Raditz had punched Goku, he was hit on the ground. Raditz was flying to Goku until Bardock sunddenly kicked him. "Kamehameha!" shouted Goku firing the attack at Bardock. Bardock dodged the Kamehameha wave, he looked at Goku. "You have to do better than that to beat me!" shouted Bardock. Raditz had stood up and started trying to rush attack Bardock. Bardock had dodged all of his attacks, Goku had came in and started rush attacking Bardock. "Not good enough!" shouted Bardock blasting 2 energy blasts at both of them. They had both fell on the floor except Bardock who's flying back down. Chapter 4: Second Year: Vegeta and Nappa's Training At a deserted island Nappa and Vegeta are seen breathing deeply. "Even in Super Saiyan Nappa's still stronger than me." Vegeta began to thought. Nappa powered down his ki and looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, what's worng?" asked Nappa. "I'll never become strong." answered Vegeta. Nappa walked towards Vegeta. "You don't have strength, but you do have speed." replied Nappa. Vegeta smiled, but still something else was holding Vegeta back. "After the Androids die, we'll take out Cooler." replied Vegeta. Nappa was confused. "Cooler's stronger than Frieza." said Nappa. "His family was the one's that caused are race to fall." replied Vegeta angrily. "Let's get to training then." said Nappa. Nappa and Vegeta look at each other sternly in a battle stance. They both power up, all lot of ki is being fired up, their hair turns yellow. Nappa punches Vegeta, he dodges the attack. Vegeta kicked Nappa blowing him away. "Galic Gun!" shouted Nappa firing the at Vegeta while flying away. The ki attack had blasted Vegeta, a large explosion was made. As the explosion cleared Nappa was still standing, Vegeta was on the floor and in normal state. Nappa powered down as he saw Vegeta on the floor, he walked to Vegeta slowly. Vegeta got up from the explosion, he looked at Nappa. "You're well strong." said Vegeta slowly. Nappa had reached Vegeta. "You need some rest, the more we train the more we strain power." replied Nappa. Nappa carried Vegeta and was flying back home. On the way they had arrived to his house. "See you Vegeta." said Nappa taking off. Nappa had launched off to somewhere else. Vegeta waved goodbye to Nappa, he looked at Bulma puking. "Bulma why are you outside?" asked Vegeta. Bulma continued puking and stopped to look at Vegeta. "Because I'm puking." said Bulma. "Then stay away from your mothers cookies." replied Vegeta. Vegeta approached Bulma closely. "That's not it." replied Bulma. "Then what!?" Vegeta questioned loudly. "Vegeta, I'm pregnant." replied Bulma. "Say WHAT!" shouted Vegeta shocked. He had passed out on the floor quickly. Chapter 5: Third Year: Another Surviving Saiyan? At a grassland, a spacepods is seen hurling to the ground. As the spacepods hits the ground it opens, a Saiyan named Turles steps out. "Bardock better be here!" shouted Turles. He fired a large grey energy wave in to the air, it blew up, making a large explosion. Vegeta, Nappa, Piccolo, Gohan, Raditz, Bardock and Goku arrive. Turles looks at Goku. "So this is Kakarot, the one you told me about Bardock." said Turles. Goku was confused. "Who is he?" asked Goku. "Turles, he's a rival of dad's." answered Raditz. "And mine." replied Vegeta. Bardock looked at Turles. "So you want to finish this rivarly?" asked Bardock. "Yes, I will enjoy it." answered Turles powering up. "He's dead, he doesn't know Grampa can turn Super Saiyan!" shouted Gohan. Turles hair turns yellow as a Super Saiyan. "Or maybe he can." replied Piccolo. Gohan was wrong, Turles could transform to a Super Saiyan. Bardock looks at Turles, he smirks at Turles, not knowingly he can transform. Bardock powered up all lot of massive ki in to him, Bardock transformed to a Super Saiyan. "You can turn Super Saiyan, but you can't beat me." said Turles. "But I can try." replied Bardock. Bardock striked at Turles by punching him fast, Turles had dodged this. Bardock looked in a astonishment, this was new to him. "How did he know?" Bardock thought. Turles had fired a black energy blast after the dodge. Bardock was sent flying to the ground. Turles was still in the air as this happened, Bardock got up after the attack. "It's new technique time." said Bardock. Bardock flew in to the air about to head Turles in the face. "Fool." said Turles firing a blast at Bardock. Bardock dodged the attack using the new technique the Yadratians taught them. "He's using Instant Transmission!"Gohan cheered. Turles looked around for Bardock, whom had disappeared. "Looking for me?" Bardock asked. Bardock was above Turles firing a Final Spirit Canon at him. The attack had hit Turles sending him to a pillar. "Tube Great Blast!" shouted Turles firing the attack at Bardock before getting sent at the pillar. Turles had jumped up, thus, avoiding the pillar. Turles attack had hit Bardock sending him to the ground. Bardock had did an energy wave, thus, knocking the blast in the western direction. "You've failed!" shouted Turles. Turles had soared to Bardock giving him an uppercut, Bardock was injured, he had detransformed. "He lost." said Goku. "For the strongest person here, he sure has bigger people to be beaten down by." replied Nappa. "We need to be training more harder." replied Raditz. Bardock stood up from the attack given, he smiled at Turles. "Man your strong." said Bardock. Goku walked up to give him a senzu bean, Bardock chewed it, he felt better. "I do all lot of training." replied Turles. "You should fight with us!" Gohan pointed out. "No way, I fight alone." replied Turles. "The kid is right, you should, some Androids are comming next year, we need all the help we can get." replied Vegeta. "Alright, I'll join." replied Turles. "We better defeat them, we can't keep worrying." replied Piccolo. "He's right, we better get on." said Goku. Chapter 6: The Baby and the Robots 3 years have passed as the Saiyans have trained for this moment to change the future. Bardock, Goku, Raditz and Gohan are flying to the island. "Dad, you need to go back home, the disease may strike." Gohan pleaded. Goku looked at Gohan while flying. "Don't worry about me, the antidote is at home." replied Goku. "It's 45 miles from home!" Gohan shouted. Goku put his middle finger and index finger up. "Oh yeah." Gohan talked. A bald, but small human is seen flying with them. The human looks at Goku, Goku looks back at the human. "Krillin?" Goku asked. "Goku, old friend!" shouted Krillin. "You know this human Kakarot?" asked Raditz. "He's a friend of mine." Goku answered. "Good, we need the help we can get!" joined in Bardock loudly. The heros had landed on the island, they saw Vegeta, Bulma and a baby. "Bulma, are you baby sitting?" asked Krillin. "No, it's my son, can you guess what his name is?"Bulma replied. Goku carried the baby up, by the purple hair he could tell it was Trunks. "Trunks isn't it?" Goku answered. "Yeah, how did you know?" Bulma asked Goku. "It was a guess." said Goku. "Who's the father." replied Bardock. "I've done something I'm not proud off." Vegeta joined angry. Bardock laughed at Vegeta, Vegeta turned around quickly and fired an energy blast at Bardock. Bardock whiped the energy blast out. "No touchy." replied Bardock. Krillin turned to Bulma. "I thought it would be with Yamcha!" shouted Krillin. "Anyways, we need to split up and find androids." said Gohan. They all shook thier heads and took off. Krillin is seen holding senzu beans in his hand. Goku is on the east side of the island, he looks for something strange, Krillin is on the west side of the island, he checks for destructions. Vegeta is on the north side of the island, Gohan, Raditz and Bardock are in the south side of the island. A powerlevel is seen draining quickly, Vegeta snaps in a trance and begins to fly. "Nappa!" shouted Vegeta flying. Vegeta had arrivived in a rocky place seeing Nappa getting brutally beatan by a black haired android. Trunks is seen hovering over this, he is confused. "Android 17 and 18." said Trunks. Chapter 7: Strike! The rest of the team had landed to seen Nappa getting brutaly beaten by an Android. Goku had intervened and went Super Saiyan to kick the black haired android. "Our target, 18." said the black haired android talking to blonde haired android. Trunks is seen dropping down on the floor. "Trunks!" shouted Gohan. "Wait, so thats my son, in the future, he's probably weak." Vegeta was thinking. "So those are the androids you where talking about Kakarot?"asked Raditz. Goku nodded. "They're Android 17 and 18, they where programmed to kill you." said Trunks. Goku looked at the Red Ribbon Army signs on the Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Category:Matrixpretty